


ciel x sebastain FLUFF FANFIC ()no MSUT)

by Pinktoria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: "buckaroo", (it was written last year by the way), Black Butler - Freeform, Crack, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Never again, Oops, SO, Swearing, WHOOOOOO BOY, all the tags i need?, and by first one i mean first chapter OOPS, and i felt it needed to be shared, and that is that, apparently, but crack that kind of takes itself serious?, but i wrote the second chapter literally minutes ago, but it isnt derogatory in any way!!!!!, ciel calls sebastian a lesbian, definitely crack, do not even get me started, except that is not that, grell is also here too, he calls sebastian a lesbian, he just, i apologize for my massive amount of tags, i have no idea why i wrote the first one, i think this is actually one of the best things ive written, idk man, idk what is happening here honestly, if i need more ill just edit them in later lmao, im so sorry for this, is that all?, kind of, not too serious there buckaroo, oh yeah chapter titles are very misleading, omg, probably, shitpost in the form of fanfic, so anyway, they have nothing to do with the chapter, uh, um, well according to the summary, whatever, whatever its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastain and sceil have a beautiful relation shtip, but wht if grell steal it :O</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I apologize.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious.  
> At all.  
> There is swearing.  
> I honestly don't know why I decided to make this a thing in this world.
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.

til death do us part  
a fanfiction by: pinktoria

ciel is being a fuckin bitch today, throwin a temper tantrum because he asked for strawberry cake but sebastian got him strawberry shortcake instead  
sebastian gives up today, he turns and leaved  
"where the fuck do you think yroure going sebastian." ask ciel sudenly vary calm  
"fuck dis shit, im out"say bassy, suddenly music is playing in the background is playing and sebastian is singing  
"fuck this shit im out, hm mmmm"  
"fuck thsi shit im out, no thanks"  
"dont mind me, imma just grab my stuff and leave, scuse me please"  
"fuck this shit im out, nope"  
"fuck this shit im out, alright then"  
"i dont know what the fuck just happened, but i dont really care"  
"imma get the fuck up outta here"  
"fuck this shit im out."  
ciel looked at sbeastian as he walked out the door and down the hall.  
"what hte fuck"s ay ciel.  
"wheres sebastain!!!" said mayrin, walking in and looking around lik e an ididot.  
"GET OTU!" yelled ciel.  
"what" say mayrin


	2. :O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooo boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note unassociated with warnings: Really bad grammar in this one. Be prepared.
> 
> There is swearing, and at one point Ciel calls Sebastian a lesbian (for unknown reasoning?).  
> Sebastian also calls Ciel a yaoi, but I don't think that needs a warning??
> 
> You've been warned, anyway.

why the feather thing sebastian  
a fanfiction by: pinktiruia

"SEBASITAN U LESBIAN GET IN HERE" ciel yel from hsi ovfice.  
"im not a lesbian young bitch" sbebebebebeu mumble under his breth  
"waahaht was thata?" ciel ask, anger  
"nothing" sebastian say cheerfulllllll(Y)  
"good kok" say siel "now can u get mw some FUCIIGN ckae"  
"y u always heeet cake tho young bitch, youre gonna gain wait"  
"WHAT HTE FUCK no im not IM PREEREFECTLY FINE and also im ONLY LIKE 9 SEBASTAIN U CANT SAY THATS TO A 9 YEAR OLD GO S H" CEEL SCREEEEEEM  
"nani the fuck, desu" say sebasiana "young-master-senpai, i didnt mean to offended u"  
"shut up u lesbiaN"  
"u shut up you yaoi" sebastian say, now anger at the Ciel because he called sebasitan a lesbian.  
CIEAL SAY "GASPPPPPP,M,,,,,, HOW YOU COUOLD CAL ME A LESBIAN????? EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING IVE DONE 4 U?????????????"  
"Okay, young master? Real talk, here, you've done virtually nothing for me. I do everything around here and I would just appreciate it is--"  
"FUCK U U LESIBAN" cile YWELLLL  
"OKAY UYOUNG MASTER GO IN TIME OUT!!!!!!!" SEBASTIAN FINALYL, YELL NOW ANGER AT THE CIEL D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is an adventure for all of us, huh?


	3. continue of chapter last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chapter last one"  
> Whooooo boy.  
> AO3 has been giving me dificulty uploading chapters lately. It cuts off the last maybe ten or so lines even though it says I have plenty of characters left?  
> I don't know if I'm doing something wrong, or what.  
> If anyone knows how to fix this, please tell me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ciel say, but he did go to the tinme out (its just sitting in the clsoset")  
may reeeen come in tho "EWHERES SEBUASTIAN" she say  
"NANI THE FUCK?!?!?!/!?!/!/1/!/1?1?1/1//1/!/!/!1/1""'"!"!??!/1/{1"?"!??"!1 SAYS EBASTIANS, AND HE LEFT  
BYE SBEABSEATINA  
may rin do the ),; because she idk where sebastuan is  
finny came isn also and was all like "why tf is my homie ciel dawg home dawg breadslice homeslice in the closet of thime out tho"  
and ciel was like "sebastian got mad abecause i docalled himn a lesbian like 3 times (not ingcluising the ismte i cakled him a yaoi")"  
"oh" maey ren say  
"lol" sya finn "mabey u just not be in the tiem closert out?"  
"ok" say ciel "it just so work it might crayz!!!"  
so sciel stepped out of the closet and he was not longer in the tiem oust the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.


	4. o//w//o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for swearing, as always.

"SCRERERWERWERWEREWRWERWERW" say bard  
"what wrong" amy ren say 2 him  
"I CANT CIOEK THE KCAKE":  
"what" she say  
"I can't cook the cake." bard rephrase  
"o lmao ok:" meeee rin say "OH COOK AND CKAE RYPKEME"  
"no they dont ):" bard say  
"but they do, say them 2gether" mey rin say  
"ok" say bard "cook cake"  
"no," baldroy sar, "they are nto ryme"  
"AAHASFJKSJKAJjkJJKJKjkJKkjJKkjKJ!!!" may rin say "YTES THEY ARE" she take out a niknife and point ait at bard.  
"O-O-O-O-OKAY JFC JUST PUT THIE KNIFE DOWN" bard stutututtuser  
"lol k"mey frin sayd  
"what the fuck is doging on in here" seeel say., walkign in with sabebeebbastian  
"OH EM GEEEEEEE ISST sabebeebbastian" say mey rian  
sebastian wscream and leavre  
"oh goddamnti u scared away my buterlerle!!!!" say seeeeele  
"ill catch it 4 yu!!!!!" may rin say, but before anyone agree, she walaready run off  
bye mey rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That brought a tear to my eye.


	5. mey rains AMAZE ADVENTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes.  
> Mey-Rin looks for Ciel's lost butler, Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter on, I will not be warning unless I put smut in.  
> Which I won't, since 1. I don't like smut, and 2. the story is specifically called ciel x sebastain FLUFF FANFIC ()no MSUT)

mey rin frun out into hall, then look both way before crossing (always brush your teeth before crossing the road kids!!)  
WHER SEBASTAIN???? she wwonder  
AH  
yes  
he always is in the kitchen yes????  
may rin searches there  
BUT WAIT  
thats just where she came froem,,,  
"um, ur back alreadydd??" say cieeellelelelelelle, v confuse  
"no, SHUT TUP1!!!!!!1" mey rin say, putllging out here niknife again  
"OKMAY HOLY HSIT!!!!" say siel.  
may rin leave again. mayeb sebabsbsbebstiuan was isn his quARTESrs?  
maey rin went ther er and knock  
"hi it mey rin"  
"no 1 home" sya sebabsbabtian  
"waht" sya may rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to say about this.  
> It's a doozy.


	6. >:O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.

mey rin go back 2 ktichen  
"i los tthe sbebeebbebebebuuu ),;" she say  
"um. thats ok thatnsk anyway but i cant find hims myselfuf...,,,,,,,:" ciel csay and he run out  
bye ciel  
mayb rin cri  
"y u cery m3y r1n" say bard

"i not hi sebatstsin......,,,,,,,,,," sya may rin  
"u can hi csebastian anothere tiemee,,,,,,,,,,,!!!!!!!" bard assure hre  
"ok thank bard (,;" say ma3y rOOOIOI0I0O1I1IO00I11I01OI1I1IO1n  
"np lol" sya barde


	7. It's high noon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's high noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's high noon.

CEIELELELLE SCREAM AT ASEBABBATSION WHO SCREEMN ALSO  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" say sebastain  
"WTF" say CEIELELELLE  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" say sbatianas  
"WTF?????" say CEIELELELLE  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA-----"  
"GET URSELF @ 2GETHER SEBBSBESIANT!!! YOURE A DEMON NOT A TULIP!!!!1!!!1!!!" ciel yel at sbeabbtat, slaioppign him  
sebastain was so anget he wantg 2 eat ciel soul right then @ there  
but he not lol  
"MAYEB I WNANANA BE A TULIP!!!1!11" he yell instead"  
"y" says sciel  
"bcuz mayrIN IS sopPPOOOOOOOKYYYY!@11!!!!" he yell  
"FUCKSSAKE@!!!!!!" CIELS SCREEAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's high noon.


	8. now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is spooky.

"anyd dathxs why im not lallowed at the circus anymore" ciel say  
mey rin lassssufffff "funny sorty, young biwthdch"  
"what" ysay ciel  
"but yo my dawg, why the shizzle did u light the place on fire. how could u liez 2 da snek" say finny (who just becanme, a rapper anbd put out his new fire mizxtape, its about fire,,, adn that time xicelz lite the place on fire,,,,,,,,,,, lol)  
w"who is snaek" say mey rieen  
"im snakekekekeke" say snake, "say emily"  
"goddmant i never said that" sayz emily  
"fuck" say sanake "say oscar"  
"u little btich" say oscar  
"snaeke get out of ehrere" say finny  
"ok" say snae "say wordsfworth"  
snbake leavses  
bye nsake  
"because i fuckign like fire finny. shuit up."say cielle.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sebsbebsebsbebsbesebebbaebabsbebasbtiantinantnsn yell, running in  
"wtf the fucjk" say siel  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"FUCJK" say maey prin  
"SHIZZLE MAH NIZZLE" say finffinfifnfifnifiny  
"finny fuck off youre horrible at rapping": siel say  
"fprove it lol," say fin  
"gdi" say saiel "sbeabstain whats youre probprob"  
"THE FUCKING DOG GOT LOOSE AGAIN" sebastian yell  
nd the pluto jumped in, screaming all star by smash mouth "some..."  
"wait didnt he get killed in season 1 or something" ciel ask  
"BODY ONCE TOLD ME" pluto scereeeem  
"FUCKIGNG SHITTH SAVE ME YOGNG MASTER" sebabsb jump into cieiceicieciel arm  
"wttfffffff" say ciel  
"jinkies" said mey rin  
"oh fogffddmanti were not doing the fucking scooby doo thing ok im nto 9" ceiling say  
"but didnt u say in chapter 2 u were" sebastian ansk  
"no" say sicel  
"THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME" spluto scREEEEEEEm,,,,  
"fucjk off pluto" sya ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.

**Author's Note:**

> You were warned, yet you read it anyway. Good job, soldier.


End file.
